


To Be Wanted

by EverGreenUrsa



Series: Wanted by an Alpha Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magic Stiles, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spark Stiles, Warlock Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverGreenUrsa/pseuds/EverGreenUrsa
Summary: A fic inspired by @bloody-bee-teaStiles has been tossed aside by the entire pack, or so he thinks.This may evolve into a series, I'm not 100% sure.





	To Be Wanted

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure how he had missed it, it had been going on for so long, then again when each day came with the very likely reality of imminent death these things had a tendency of slipping through the radar. Truth is, Scott was always the one most concerned with his social standings. Despite Stiles’ accusations of being Scarlet Nerded by Scott he really couldn’t give a shit. Still, that was always because he thought he had Scott. Then, with all the lycanthropic drama, Stiles thought he had the pack. He never really felt like an outsider, that is until he started to take notice of just how left out he was.

It was minor at first, easily ignored, Scott choosing to study with Allison instead of him. No biggie, they had struck up their star-crossed romance after all the werewolf dating a hunter drama had been figured out and Kate and Gerard had been dealt with. Stiles had figured they needed some quality time with each other and even with the distraction of their re-budding romance Scott always did better when he studied with Allison instead of Stiles. Fact is when Scott studied with Stiles it usually entailed several hours of Mario Kart rather then actual studying, and if Scott was serious about becoming a Vet he needed to bring up his grades. So, Stiles understood. It still stung a bit, but Stiles wasn’t so sensitive that he would let his friend lose out on what he wanted just so Stiles could feel important.

Then, there was Erica, who had wanted to catch up on all the superhero movies that she had missed out on because seizures are a bitch. She wanted to watch all the Marvel films before going to see Infinity War. Stiles was all about gratuitous superhero movie marathons especially when it involved all the Marvel movies. He especially loved Dr. Strange, he loved them all of course, but Dr. Strange held a special place in his heart because Dr. Strange had the best wit amongst all the Avengers. Sure, Star Lord and Spider Man were quippy, but Stephen Strange had a scathing wit that just truly entertained Stiles. The idea of marathoning them with the vivacious vixen was genuinely exciting to Stiles, but she chose to watch them with Boyd and Isaac. Again, understandable, it was a way for them to bond as friends and as a pack which Derek had insisted they do. Sure, Stiles had begun to think of himself as a part of the pack, especially after the stuff with Kanima Jackson went down. He had been there with Erica and Isaac, stood between them and Jackson when he was waking up, protected them. Still, he wasn’t of the werewolfy persuasion, so it stood to reason that he didn’t know jack shit about who was or wasn’t pack. 

Chris needed someone to act as an intermediary between himself and the remaining Hales and Hale Pack, and he asked Melissa. Never mind that Stiles had been present throughout all the ridiculous drama from the beginning. Probably had the most intimate knowledge of what went down with both Kate and Gerard, from his own personal experiences and through reading all the police reports regarding the case. Again, Stiles explained it away, he knew that Melissa probably had the coolest head amongst everyone remotely connected to the pack. She also had the unbiased thing going for her, so Chris was likely going to have an easier time when the intermediary didn’t think the rest of his family save Allison were hell spawn. It’s true though, Kate was a sexual predator, and Gerard was a murderer who got his jollies from beating teens bloody, werewolf or otherwise. So, Stiles was in no stretch of the imagination unbiased, so it made sense that Chris hadn’t asked him to help. It also didn’t help Stiles was still in high school and Chris had this weird complex when it came to anyone under the age of 18. It came from a noble place, wanting kids to be kids and all, but the moment Stiles threw that Molotov cocktail at a rampaging Peter Hale he stopped being a kid. 

Then, it started getting harder to explain away. Derek needed some help researching some recent missing persons, he suspected another crazed alpha had entered the territory because some rumors were going around about a large monstrous creature stalking the deeper parts of the woods; where all the people had gone missing. He asked Lydia to help, never mind the fact that Lydia is kind of garbage when it comes to thinking outside of the box. Never mind the fact that Stiles has access to police information, and if he got creative, access to the missing person reports themselves. It wasn’t like Stiles didn’t know exactly how brilliant and perceptive Lydia was, but he also thought that he was the better choice. He adapted better to new information and was able to react according to that information quicker. Lydia was best at home in established facts and formulas, Stiles did his best work on shifting sands it was one of his strengths. 

To add insult to injury, Lydia needed help herself and instead of coming to Stiles, she went to Peter. Sure, Peter was probably the best resource of information with regards to everything supernatural. Stiles was still trying to piece a few things together and Deaton was as cryptic as he had ever been. Stiles had thought that he had at least proven himself on the research front, he had done all the heavy lifting research wise before the group got its collective shit together, the only reason for which was also Stiles thank you very much. He had convinced Derek’s wayward betas to return to their Alpha. He had helped save Cora by finding a way to counteract the Bitch Darach Jennifer’s magic, and he made sure that everyone was on top of their school work to boot. 

Perhaps the worst of it was when his dad, that’s right his own father, went to Scott for an update on the missing persons stuff and a break down of the supernatural. Scott, who couldn’t care less about the supernatural and in fact resents all involvement in the supernatural because of some over inflated desire to be “normal”. Stiles knew that they were still mending fences, knew that his constant lying for the last couple of years had created a strain on their relationship. Still, he had been full disclosure on everything since the whole Darach, Alpha Pack situation, realizing that ignorance was not keeping his father safe. Even after the promise of no more lies, even after all the extra quality time they had managed to spend together, John Stilinski went to Scott instead of his own son. When things got particularly bad Stiles thought, maybe his father thought of Scott as more of a son than Stiles. Those days sucked the most.

Truth was, Stiles wasn’t that important to anyone, a truth exhibited by the fact that he kept coming in last when it came to important stuff. Were it not for the fact that he kept everyone else afloat in classes, made food on a regular basis, and cleaned up after everyone was done, he probably wouldn’t even be present at any of the pack meetings. As it was he was treated like a tutor, nanny, and maid without the benefit of being paid for his troubles. So, Stiles slowly stopped showing up for anything, he was tired of not being wanted. Tired of not being important, he stopped worrying about people’s grades, diets, or whether Derek’s loft looked like a bomb had gone off during each meeting. If they didn’t care about him, why should he care about them. He had stopped eating lunch with the pack, going to the library and getting some extra studying in instead. He sat away from everyone in class and ignored all their attempts to get his attention. He quit lacrosse, he only ever joined because of Scott, he hated the sport he hated most sports. Though rock climbing was fun, and he was a good swimmer. Even so, he wasn’t competitive enough to really enjoy organized sports. He had even stopped returning text messages and calls. Yes, Stiles was very bitter, but you would be too. He had even scaled back significantly with his Dad, not fussing over his diet as much anymore, and he had stopped harassing the deputies about contraband. Stiles had realized, finally, that it wasn’t fair for others to expect him to do all the work they had to try too if they really gave a shit; that included his father. 

A pleasant surprise for Stiles was just how much time he had to himself when he wasn’t busy worrying over all these things all the time. He was able to explore his spark more thoroughly and was getting well versed in his apparent magical side. Deaton was no help of course, so Stiles found a witch in a nearby county to help him figure it out and with her help he had become skilled at various forms of Magic. Lilandra was giddy to pass her knowledge on to “such a promising young warlock” her words. He had discovered his affinity for ice magic, and had become skilled with tarot, protection charms, illusion charms, herbal work (including but not limited to potions and salves), altogether he had become his own version of badass without needing lycanthropy to give him a boost. He even learned about pack bonds and how to feel them out even if you were human and when Stiles tried it himself he only felt one a surprisingly subdued echo of friendship. He assumed it was Scott, that alone confirmed that he and Scott had grown apart and were continuing to do so. Scott the naïve fool was clueless. Scott was stupid. 

He had also found a few personal pass times, he started taking dance and singing lessons. Dance helped him manage his ADHD, specifically the hyperactivity, and it was so much better than doubling down on the Adderall dosage. The singing lessons were a nod to his mom who had always encouraged his singing, it was something for him and for her. He started cooking a lot more just to do it not out of necessity or obligation and cooking had once again become fun for him. He could read for fun again, and he did with a ravenous appetite for the written word that hadn’t been present in a long time. In summation he had found himself outside of the pack discovered and cultured an identity that wasn’t dependent on others taking advantage of him.

So, to say he wasn’t in the most pleasant moods when pulling into the loft parking lot after a particularly obscure yet demanding text from Derek saying: Pack Meeting at loft, no exceptions, I’m serious Stiles. He was fairly tempted to ignore it anyways, as if anyone would care if he wasn’t there. But, he also didn’t want to deal with an angry werewolf, an angry Alpha at that. So, he decided it might be better to just go and see what they need and peace out as fast as he could. Still, he took his time getting there, grabbing himself a coffee. Stopping several seconds at each stop sign, driving a few miles under the limit, enjoying the drive as best as he could. When he did reach the loft, it was clear everyone was there already. Lydia’s little blue Prius was parked next to the Camaro, Scotts dirt bike was next to it, Boyd’s SUV was on the opposite side of the Camaro next to Peters Mercedes. 

He hopped out of Roscoe and sedately made his way up to the loft, opening the door softly, the group had been in the middle of a discussion as he entered and abruptly stopped and turned to him when he entered. Everyone was sort of grouped together, Erica and Boyd sat on the couch and Isaac sat on the back of the couch behind them. Derek was within arm’s reach of them, shifting from foot to foot, obviously agitated but needing the comfort of his Betas even though he was no longer an Alpha. Scott was with Allison, making goo goo eyes. Lydia and Jackson stood near them, Lydia gauging the room and Jackson gauging Lydia (or attempting to). Peter sat alone on the bottom most steps of the spiral staircase, he was clearly lost in thought. Stiles himself was not inclined to approach anyone so he walked to the island of the kitchen and hopped up to sit, taking a long sip of his coffee. 

Derek was first to speak, he seemed to be relieved by Stiles presence, goodie it was research time. “Alright, now that everyone’s here we can get to it.” Being his naturally curious self, Stiles asked “What exactly are we getting to? New monster plaguing the quiet town of Beacon?” Derek was about to answer when Scott stupidly opened his mouth first and bitterly commented “You would know if you were ever around.” Stiles just rolled his eyes and without missing a beat replied, “Bite me, Scooby Doo.” Which effectively silenced his “friend” and left the rest of the pack with wide eyes.

“Anyways,” Derek began with his own curious glance towards silence who ignored it and waited for the necessary information “last night as we were making the rounds around the territory, checking to make sure everything was quiet Boyd, Peter, and I happened upon another rogue alpha wandering in. He was beginning to go insane, I think hunters killed his pack because he seemed to be seeking a new one. He kept muttering “Need”, “Pack” and “Safe.” There was a bit of a tussle, but no one was hurt obviously. The Alpha had a moment of lucidity, he asked us to put him down, there wasn’t anything else we could do to help him. 

“That doesn’t give you the right to kill someone!” Scott began and there was a collective eyeroll from everyone but Allison. “Scott, put a muzzle on it or I will.” Stiles snapped, already over the self-righteousness. 

“Shut-up, listen, then maybe we’ll have a Q&A when Derek is done telling us everything. Capiche?” Once again, the room shared in the collective shock of Stiles not putting up with Scott’s bullshit any longer. Scott seemed to recover a bit quicker than last time and was about to go off on Stiles and not really being in the mood Stiles put his index finger to his lips and softly said “Shhhhh.”

Scott’s mouth clamped shut and he tried to force his lips open for a second “I wouldn’t bother dude, you won’t be able to talk until I let you. Now sit there like a good boy and listen to the adults and you might learn something.” Allison was about to jump to his defense, but Stiles was quick “Do not presume that I will not do the same to everyone in this room regardless of their supernatural status. We’re here for a reason so the sooner we can get to it the sooner we can go on with our lives and the sooner Scott can start his self-righteous half-informed rant that we will all promptly ignore, except for Allison of course.” It was polite enough but the ‘Don’t push your luck.’ was there and everyone in the room heard it. Judging by Peter’s smirk, Erica and Jackson’s stifled laughter, and the impressed eyebrows of Lydia, Boyd, and Derek.

“Anyways, Derek, you were saying. Who did it, and what does that mean?” Stiles prompted the werewolf. He nodded, and he was going to continue but Peter stood and finished the little story. “I did, and what that means is I need a pack. Or, at the very least, a packmate. Someone to ground me so the power doesn’t send me spiraling into madness. Once was enough to be honest.” Derek nodded and continued “So what’s going to happen is, Peter is going to pick someone to join his pack, everyone is free game except Scott, for obvious reasons.” Scott despite not being able to open his mouth made a bit of a ruckus, all the werewolves rolled their eyes, apparently able to understand him which Stiles found interesting and filed away for later. 

Derek voiced an apparent counter argument to Scott’s grievance. “It will probably be either myself or Lydia, so I wouldn’t worry too much about it.”  
“Plus, I don’t totally agree with having an ex-hunter as a packmate. No offense intended Allison, you and Chris are delightful in your own unique way. Still, with my history and all, it just seems like a bad idea. You understand.” Peter said trying to put the matter to rest. This seemed to, oddly enough, put Scott at ease as his muffled angry diatribe settled to muffled infantile grumbling.

“Alright with that matter relatively put to bed. Who…” Derek was interrupted faster than anyone could imagine when Peter immediately answered “Stiles.” As he spoke Peter crossed over to Stiles who was attempting to process the fact that Peter wanted him, and Peter had decided that before this meeting. Why? True Peter had originally offered him the bite, but what was he bringing to the table then, nothing he was just another body to fill the pack and make Peter stronger. Now Stiles was more than that, what was Peter after then? Clearly, he wanted magic that much was obvious, but most of the witches in the area would do just about anything for the right price. Stiles was more a liability than an asset. He was too close to the law through his father, too close to the pack through Scott. Then again, he wasn’t, was he. That’s how he was able to learn magic at all. Maybe Peter knew, maybe he knew why. That’s probably it, Stiles would be the last person they expected. 

“Stiles?” Peter said gently placing a firm hand on his shoulder, pulling Stiles out of his internal dialogue. Peters face seemed so earnest when Stiles looked up into Peters eyes. “Will you do me the honor of being the first of my pack?” Stiles stood their mouth open, clearly confused. Still, Peter was offering him a place, and yes Stiles had discovered himself, but it was nice to be wanted. Even if only for the research skills and the spark that he brought to the table. Peter would explain in full detail later more than likely. He always did, in fact Peter had always acted the most like pack towards Stiles. He had checked in regularly with Stiles since his departure from Pack engagements, letting him know what was going on with everyone, asking how he was. Stiles, likewise, checked in with him and let him know what he was doing. Peter had even recommended some books, for magic and for pleasure. Peter was the one who gave Stiles the contact info for Lilandra.

In the end it almost made sense, he was already Peters pack, they already acted like it. Plus, of the whole pack Peter was the only one who hadn’t ditched Stiles at some point. He felt a friendly fondness radiating toward Peter and in a true moment of clarity Stiles realized the only bond he felt was from Peter as he felt that same subdued friendship he felt before coming down that tiny thread of connection from Peter. If that didn’t make things perfectly clear than nothing would. The room was silent for a couple of minutes while Stiles processed through what was happening but eventually Stiles nodded in response. He quickly followed with a formal acceptance trying to keep up the ceremony Peter would appreciate the pomp and circumstance. “Alpha Peter Hale I formally accept your invitation to join your pack.” Peter smiled wide at Stiles shenanigans, yeah he definitely enjoyed the pomp and circumstance. 

Peter smiled wide and turned toward Derek with a smug smirk. Derek just shook his head and turned towards the group. “We’ll have to figure the division of the territory out too. Having two Alphas in the area was going to be difficult enough with, three we are going to have to really define our individual territories. Stiles would you mind?” Derek asked gesturing towards Scott. “Yeah sure.” Stiles nodded snapping his finger with a sound that echoed through the room. Scotts mouth popped open and he gasped for a second before starting in. “You can’t take Stiles he’s a part of my pack, plus you just want to use him since he’s apparently Gandalf now, which by the way since when?” He stared incredulously at Stiles. Stiles shook his head at his “best friends” question “One, can’t be pack if there’s no pack bond which there isn’t and if I don’t feel it how the hell can you, let’s be real here. Two, about two months ago.”

“We have a pack bond! I can feel you thinking I am stupid.” Scott tried to defend himself. 

“No Scott, that’s Lydia.” Stiles said matter of factly and Lydia just sort of shrugged and nodded.

“Then your irritated and annoyed.” Scott said.

“That’s Jackson.” Stiles retorted. 

“Well then you must be feeling love, I just assumed that with how you’ve been behaving you were mad at me.” Scott said.

“Now you’re just being obtuse. Allison dude.” Stiles shook his head not even looking at Scott any longer. 

“But, I don’t have any other…” Scott started saying.

“Exactly dude.” Stiles said. 

Peter had moved to the table in front of the large windows with Derek, the two of them pouring over maps. Allison seemed a little pissed at the realization that Scott couldn’t identify their pack bond. Lydia seemed to be in Allison’s camp already and Jackson always followed Lydia. “You need to figure out the territory issue, then maybe you should take some Alpha lessons from Derek and Peter. Since you can’t even seem to figure out who’s in your pack.” Allison all but snapped, then quickly stomped out of the loft. Scott stood there at a loss for words. Stiles pointed towards Derek and Peter. “Go.”   
It took Scott a minute, but he did eventually join the other Alpha’s. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac all seemed to take that as their cue to leave as well. Stiles followed them a moment later after seeing the three Alpha’s immersed in what they were trying to resolve. 

Stiles once again took his time going home, ruminating over what had happened, he had never been a part of Scotts pack nor Derek’s. All he really felt from Peter was muted friendship, he probably picked Stiles because the other two either wouldn’t fight it or would have a paper-thin argument that he could easily counter. A quick and easy way to get quick and easy power it was the smart play, and Peter always played things the smart way. Maybe that’s why he had facilitated as much as he had. Made it so he had an easier time breaking from the rest and made sure that Stiles would be useful when things did finally come to a head. Peter Hale, always playing the long game. At least Stiles could be certain that with Peter he wouldn’t die needlessly, that was something.   
When he got home he set to work on dinner, moving methodically throughout the kitchen, he got lost in the job and before he knew it he was setting the table for two. When he finished there was a knock on the door, he knew before he even opened the door that it was Peter. 

“This whole bond thing is going to take some getting used to. It’s never been this strong before. Like, I knew to set the table for both of us because I knew you would be here and I knew what you wanted to eat. How did I know that?” Peter chuckled at Stiles. “As you said darling, the bond. Now that you have officially accepted my offer it more prevalent you can feel me, I can feel you, and with that comes certain insights.”  
“Like I said, its going to take some getting used to.” Stiles said as he gestured the kitchen. They sat in companionable silence and ate. Peter occasionally grunting appreciative noises. “Stiles, I have to say that I have missed your cooking desperately.”

“Why?” Stiles asked.

“Because, you are a fantastic cook and Derek can’t cook for shit so he orders everything, and sadly I can only do the most basic stuff and when can only stand so much pasta and pancakes.” Peter grinned in Stiles direction.

“Okay but you could just ask. Why did you want me?” Stiles asked.

Peter put his silverware down and slowly wiped his mouth with his napkin before turning perhaps the best ‘You’re being stupid’ faces Stiles has ever seen, and he knows Lydia Martin. 

“Really Stiles, I haven’t been soft-spoken about my admiration of you.” Stiles could only nod in agreement at that. Still, what he felt along the bond, didn’t match up with what Peter was saying. 

“Look, I know that you feel, a sort of friendship with me. I feel it myself. That doesn’t mean you had to go out and ask me to be pack, especially when I know there are probably a dozen better options. I mean Cora” Stiles argued. 

“Cora is at home with the pack she joined in South America, she has a life there now that she is very happy with. I’m not going to uproot her. I wasn’t going to take any of Derek’s betas for several obvious reasons, the primary one being that he needs them like they need him. I meant what I said about Allison, plus I would never want to invite that kind of drama into my life. Lydia is never going to trust me enough and I don’t blame her and I just don’t care for Jackson.” Peter finished and took a sip of water from his glass. 

“Got it. But, why not just turn someone, like Derek had.” Stiles asked.

“That takes time, longer then even Derek gave it, which was part of why his Beta’s were as unstable as they were when they first changed. You must get to know one another and have a bond naturally grow. We have that already.” Peter said, gesturing to the two of them with his free hand. 

“So, a simple and obvious solution to a relatively complicated problem.” Stiles said, he saw the logic.

“Oh Stiles, you have to know you’re so much more than that.” Peter said, eyes searching. Stiles wanted to believe that, in all honesty he had developed a certain fondness for the older wolf with all the talking they had been doing. Still, all he felt was friendship coming down the bond, but as he sat there he felt more. There was want, desire, excitement, elation, and most important trust. The culmination of which left Stiles breathless and teary eyed. 

“Where did all that come from?” Stiles asked staring wide eyed, voice cracking with the emotion he felt. Peter wanted him because he wanted him, there was no ulterior motive. 

“Sorry, I wanted to let that through the bond gradually over time, but I also felt like you needed to know exactly how I felt in this situation. The bond connection can be fairly jarring for someone who isn’t used to it and many older wolves can control what they project down the bond. It’s a general practice to close off the particularly strong emotions to not overwhelm new additions to the pack. You, of course, can’t ever do things the traditional way. So now that you know how I feel about you, do you have any other questions about my choice?” Peter finished giving Stiles the most genuine smile he has ever seen on the man. 

Stiles sat there dumbstruck by Peters genuine wanting of Stiles. It was a new and fantastic feeling, to be wanted. “So, what does this mean?” Stiles asked, wondering what the next steps would be. 

“Well, the Hales own land and property all over Beacon Hills, and since my re-birth I have had my identity restored through some fancy legal shenanigans which is much more boring than what you are probably thinking. As a result, I have access to all my former accounts and properties and I just so happen to own a house just a few blocks away from here. I usually rent it out but the family that was living there are vacating, you have free access and can come and go as you please, I would need the same and while I know your window is always open I would rather include your father in this. I know open honesty is very important for your two, especially right now, and I don’t want to be cause for strife between you two. I would also like to extend the invitation to your father as well. Plus, I would like to not keep our relationship a secret.” Peter said with a waggle of his eyebrows

Stiles once again taken aback asked “Relationship?”

Peter chuckled again. “Yes Stiles, relationship. Would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday?”

Stiles felt like he had been getting shock after shock even though it was becoming obvious by the minute. He nodded and laughed through the tears that were falling down his face. “I’d love that Peter.” Stiles sat there grinning for a solid minute and then erupted into more laughter prompting Peter to ask “What’s so funny?”

“My dad’s going to do the whole gun cleaning bit and I promise he will mention Wolfsbane Bullets.” Stiles began cackling at the thought. He was finally wanted, and not just out of necessity or advantage, he was genuinely wanted.


End file.
